Hermosa melancolía
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Zidane no podía dejar de admirar su belleza, una belleza que escondía una inusitada pero hermosa tristeza.


Acá Zahaki de nuevo incordiando con algo de KujaZidane. Siendo honesta, necesitaba algo de ellos pero en ocasiones me cuesta escribir para este fandom a pesar de que sigue siendo, tras varios años, mi juego favorito.

Entre otras advertencias, no me queda más que agregar que esto representa un post-canon imaginario. Nada relevante en realidad, así que no intente buscarle mucho sentido.

 **Fandon Insano_Promt:** Algo de la manera que ella se mueve (ya sé que dice "ella" pero así es el promt)

 **Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy IX y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix. (Zaha exige remake de FFIX)

* * *

 **Hermosa melancolía**

 **By: Zahaki**

No supo cuándo comenzó a ocurrir.

Los días, que anteriormente le parecían lentos y fatigosos, transmutaron en una incomprendida densidad que le abrumaba y era así como cada eventualidad, pequeña interacción, rápidas pero significativas miradas o lo que sea que fuera; terminaban trastornándole al punto de arrebatarle el sueño por las noches.

Y no sabía qué era, pero sabía perfectamente _quién_ lo causaba.

Absorto en sus meditaciones, Zidane apoyó la barbilla en su palma mientras observaba la delgada espalda del mago al tiempo que éste se inclinaba en la ventana, contemplando el resplandeciente día que se alzaba entre las copas de los árboles que les servía de refugio en aquel remoto lugar, quizás.

Aspiró. El olor de los cipreses arropados bajo el frío pero delicado manto del rocío matutino perfumaba la rudimentaria habitación, sin embargo aquel agradable aroma de renovación no era capaz de atenuar la suave y embriagadora fragancia que expedía el otro; y nuevamente se recordaba que debía volver a la realidad, seguir con las pocas tareas autoimpuestas para evitar ser arrastrado por la locura a los deseos inadmisibles.

O tal vez ya era demasiado tarde en primer lugar.

—Es hora de cambiar tus vendajes…—recordó sin poder evitar que un pequeño nudo en la garganta delatara algo de expectación.

Kuja, que hasta el momento parecía encontrar cualquier otra cosa más interesante en el exterior que en el cuarto, se volvió hacia él con la misma expresión aburrida desde que estaba en ese lugar.

—Tampoco es necesario que te preocupes por pequeñeces, Zidane.

Un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió el cuerpo en un azote electrizante, sin que entendiera el motivo por el cual cada vez que escuchaba su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa forma, reaccionaba así. En ocasiones creía que el tono del genoma era completamente deliberado al notar que a Mikoto la trataba con exagerada impersonalidad en comparación con él. Emitió un resoplido, disimulando que su dedo había comenzado a tallar, inquieto, en una pequeña hendija del trasto que tenían por mesa.

Kuja se había recostado contra lo que debería ser un alfeizar; que no era más que un trozo de madera húmedo y avejentado que no sostendría mucho peso, sin apartar la mirada de él ni por un momento. Sus tupidas y blancas pestañas formaban un prodigioso arco brillante sobre sus ojos malva, pareciendo destellos luminosos que resplandecían en una noche oscura. Contra él, que no era más que una pieza que parecía ser labrada con los restos de demás cosas abandonadas, no podía contener el deseo de contemplarlo, viéndose obligado a abstraerse de vuelta a la realidad en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría admitir.

Admiraba a Kuja. En muchos sentidos, en extraños e incomprendidos sentidos. Desde el destello plata que dejaba su cabello al ondear y la manera en la que sus caderas se balanceaban al andar, hasta la forma en la que su cuerpo atravesaba las corrientes de aire; que parecía doblegarse a su paso. El habilidoso mago en sí era una pieza de arte, que para el amplio mundo de Zidane, nada podía igualar.

Admiraba a Kuja, sí, pero en ese ser había un misterio que irrumpía incluso en las más profundas de sus contemplaciones siempre.

Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse a la mesa al darse cuenta de que quizás estaba actuando más raro de lo normal, no obstante, el mago no pareció haberlo notado; o en todo caso, prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto. El rubio se aferró a la primera opción con anhelante ingenuidad. Entreabrió los labios, apenas lo suficiente para atrapar más oxígeno sin que su cuerpo se agitara con la profunda inhalación que su organismo requería en ese instante y al sentirse un poco más calmado, movió de nuevo las pupilas en dirección a aquel ente, al producto de sus actuales preocupaciones.

Kuja le observaba. Le seguía observando con serenidad y un brillo que varias veces había visto y no podía –por más que quisiera- interpretar, provocando que la respiración de Zidane se cortara de golpe imposibilitándole disimular la inesperada sorpresa— ¿Q-Qué ocurre?

Por un momento, el silencio se instaló en la pequeña habitación compartida y sólo fue roto por el taconeo de las desgastadas botas del mago; que moviéndose tan tranquilo como de costumbre, seguía portando una elegancia que varios nobles envidiarían.

Los dedos de Kuja alcanzaron la barbilla del menor de los genomas, quemándole la piel y provocando electricidad cuando avanzaron con suavidad por su mejilla, estableciéndose finalmente entre sus dorados cabellos, y Zidane se obligó a atrapar aire con los temblorosos labios entreabiertos, abrumado por el toque y por el estrepitoso ruido de sus pensamientos, aleteando con molestos chirridos dentro de su cabeza.

Diferente a la anterior, en esta oportunidad no tuvo la fuerza para desviar la mirada del rostro de Kuja, que aunque estaba mallugado por los maltratos de la fatídica batalla, seguía enmarcando esa solemnidad que le caracterizaba y nunca dejaría de admirar.

—En verdad eres como un canario…

Un poco más recuperado, se alejó con un bufido del suave contacto de los dedos del albino, enfurruñado como chiquillo se incorporó de inmediato cuando logró hacerse espacio. Aún aturdido y comprendiendo cada vez menos las acciones de Kuja, buscó las cosas necesarias para el tratamiento de las heridas, intentando mostrarse lo más tranquilo que su cuerpo le permitía a pesar de que la labor era difícil por su naturaleza expresiva.

—No es momento para las clases de poesía o lo que sea que quieras hacer.

—Siempre es momento para el arte, _mi_ querido Zidane—repuso el mago. En el momento, no logró definir si había humor en sus palabras, aunque por el tema, asumió que hablaba completamente en serio. Tras dirigirle una mirada rápida y desconfiada volvió a rebuscar entre las cosas lo necesario para hacer el tratamiento. Kuja continuó con calma—. Incluso en un lugar tan poco digno de mí, pude reencontrarme con la musa que alimenta mi inspiración.

El joven respondió con otro bufido de fastidio, como hacía siempre que el otro hablaba de cosas que no entendería ni remotamente—Entonces supongo que no le importará a _Su Alteza_ , terminar de acomodarse para acabar con esto de una buena vez—ironizó golpeando cada palabra con impaciencia.

—Es adorable cuando intentas hablar adecuadamente—Kuja rió suavemente llevándose el índice a los labios con traviesa, pero delicada expresión—. Es como ver a un bebé balbuceando sus primeras palabras.

En respuesta, el rubio le envió una mirada de disgusto; no obstante, éste le ignoró resueltamente y se sentó en la cama cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, dejando uno de sus tacones suspendidos y balanceándose con disimulada coquetería.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que te haré el tratamiento con la ropa puesta? —preguntó una vez que logró apartar esos pensamientos irracionales.

—Como lo hiciste cuando estaba inconsciente—Por supuesto que iba a replicar, pero su homólogo no le dio la oportunidad—. Cuando lo hago yo, termino lastimándome. ¿Te importaría hacerlo un tiempo más?

Dudó un poco, más por la ansiedad que llevaba un tiempo molestándole que por temor a alguna jugada del ocurrente mago. Los primeros días de la recuperación, habían supuesto todo un reto para el joven genoma, que no creyó verle abrir los ojos nuevamente, pero ahora todo era diferente. Kuja a sus ojos, había cambiado.

Excusas. Era él, eran sus pensamientos los que cambiaban con el transcurrir del tiempo y la compañía.

El enemigo que se convirtió en su familiar, el familiar que creyó perder, el familiar que resucitó y que ahora suponía un dilema para su cordura.

Los dedos de Zidane vacilaron sobre la blanca tela que había reemplazado las suaves sedas violetas que eran sostenidas por las exageradas hombreras del genoma albino y a pesar de ese leve temblor-que afortunadamente logró controlar- el primer botón cedió y así el segundo y el tercero. Dio un rápido vistazo al rostro del otro y éste lo miraba con la misma expresión que había visto antes y que siempre le agitaba tanto, estremeciendo la estabilidad que había labrado. Milagrosamente, logró llegar al último botón.

—Intenta que no roce contra mi piel—pidió el atendido arrastrando las palabras en un susurro que le turbó por unos instantes los sentidos.

Asintió dubitativamente y empujó fuera de los delgados hombros la prenda hasta que las mangas resbalaron por sus brazos cayendo con un mudo silbido sobre el lecho. La pálida piel de Kuja se mostró corrompida por rasgaduras y moretones que se extendían a sus costados y espalda como largas salpicaduras de un tono mortuoriamente purpureo, casi negro. Zidane la contempló unos momentos, preguntándose qué tanto se tardaría en recuperar aquella tersura que el otro exponía con tanto orgullo.

—No es tan malo como parece—habló el hechicero al tanto del escrutinio.

—Sabes que no hay necesidad de hacerse el fuerte—se burló a pesar de que Kuja no parecía tener la intención de hacer algo semejante. Esto no impidió que el ladronzuelo se sintiera orgulloso de ver al fin en el rostro del albino un fruncimiento, anotándoselo como una primera victoria en palabras. Bajó de nuevo la vista a las cosas que tenía dispuestas, yendo primero por unas sustancias naturales que Mikoto junto a los magos negros habían preparado para ellos y que tenían como fin limpiar las heridas para evitar una infección—. Avísame si te duele.

—Siempre duele sin importar lo que hagas.

—Blank siempre me decía que eso era señal de que está surtiendo efecto—explicó sin distraerse de su tarea, pasando con cuidado la tela húmeda por cada herida y hematoma. El mago siseó ante el primer contacto.

—Está frío.

—La temperatura ha bajado, Kuja. Tendrás que soportarlo. Sé que es lento, pero es lo mejor que hay después de un mago blanco.

—Supongo que alguien como yo no tiene derecho a quejarse. Continúa.

Otra mirada silenciosa antes de asentir y acatar. Sacó con cuidado los vendajes e inspeccionó con ojos críticos los bordes de la herida, la que en su momento, había sido mortal. No era precisamente habilidoso o tan siquiera bueno en el cuidado de las personas, pero al no notar ningún fluido extraño o maloliente y restos de piel enrojecidos, supo que había hecho un trabajo bastante decente. Hizo presión con uno de los dedos alrededor de la herida, comprobando con satisfacción que no escurría nada de desagradable o dudoso aspecto.

—Esto se ve muy bien—dijo alegre sin reprimir la sonrisa que se extendió formando un pronunciado arco en sus labios—. La verdad pensé que no la contarías _¿eh?_

A diferencia de Zidane, Kuja no lucía precisamente feliz— ¿Has terminado? —cortó con un tono que aparentó ser indiferente, pero el rubio notó una gravedad que le pasmó un momento.

Parpadeó para luego asentir sin entender a qué se debía esa actitud tan apática. Vamos que las personas no escapan de las fauces de la muerte todos los días y ahí estaba el mago, prácticamente dándole igual el hecho de seguir entre ellos o estar en el _Más Allá_. Aún desconcertado, obtuvo vendas nuevas; y haciendo una nota mental de enviar por más a Conde Petie, cubrió de nuevo la herida y éste sin esperar más de sus atenciones se colocó la camisa maltratándose en el proceso algunas excoriaciones que seguían sensibles.

Los ánimos de Kuja en contadas ocasiones disminuían, y poco o nada se atrevía a abandonar el sitio que les habían asignado. Creyó que habría sido una buena idea invitarle al exterior cuando logró ponerse en pie tras la etapa más difícil, pero sólo recibió un indiferente «Aquí no hay nada interesante que ver…».

Zidane lo observaba a menudo, con mucha más frecuencia de la que admitiría. Era cierto que en gran parte lo contemplaba atraído por su belleza, confundiendo sus delirios a la abstinencia, a la ausencia de alguna bella dama que se enredara a su lado para compartir calor; no obstante, esto que empecinadamente se negaba, no era lo único que había observado en este hombre. Kuja contemplaba el cielo a través de la ventana con una expresión nostálgica cuando creía que no era visto.

Ingenuamente, creía que mientras más compartiera con el genoma más le conocería, pero descubrió con amargura que era aún más desconocido de lo que le pareció anteriormente.

.

Los días continuaron con la misma monotonía. Haciéndole compañía al mago, acompañando su silencio cuando se sumergía en una lectura que parecía complicada y con rima. El rubio se encontró observando al absorto hechicero, ambos inmersos en un confortante silencio que sólo era roto por las hojas de papel movidas por los delgados dedos del genoma; y de vez en cuando, el ulular de los búhos en el exterior cuando decidían que la frontera del bosque no era lo suficientemente abrigadora como para internarse a sus engañosas profundidades.

Las pupilas de Kuja eran lo único que se movía en su fino rostro, en el avance de aquel extraño libro. Su cuerpo a medio echar y casi inmóvil, en ocasiones le parecía al muchacho una estatua de la que sólo cobraba vida su brillante cabello como hilos de plata reluciente, esparcido por las sábanas.

— ¿Quieres escuchar? —le preguntó una voz suave y sosegadora. Zidane al saberse descubierto de nuevo, respondió con un torpe asentimiento. Kuja aparentemente satisfecho, se acomodó haciéndole espacio y le llamó junto a él dando un par de palmaditas sobre las colchas.

Y así pasaron varias horas en las que la voz del genoma, suave y cargada armonía le envolvía. Sus labios delgados gesteando el sonido de cada letra sin que su rostro se deformara con las articulaciones, las pestañas plateadas levemente inclinadas, su cabello enmarcando el óvalo de su cabeza y resaltando sus pómulos pequeños que hacían un semicírculo que se perdía en el contorno de su rostro. Zidane en algún momento no escuchó más la lectura del poeta, Zidane contemplaba los movimientos del mago con fascinación hasta que de pronto su voz se elevó en una interrogante.

—…ando?

— ¿Qué?

Kuja se limitó a rodar los ojos— Por supuesto que no me estás escuchando—se respondió a sí mismo con un deje de ofendida irritación— ¿Se puede saber en qué _estabas_ pensando?

—En nada—respondió sin darse la oportunidad de pensar en una respuesta más creíble.

—Sigues siendo todo un cúmulo de ingeniosas mentiras, pequeño chimpancé—refutó sardónico—. Déjame rectificar mi pregunta: ¿Qué estabas viendo?

—Ya te dije que nada.

—Mentiroso—continuó el otro sin un ápice de duda—. ¿Me mirabas? —inquirió. A Zidane le pareció todo menos una pregunta.

—S-sólo porque estabas leyendo.

— ¿A pesar de que no me escuchabas?

—Eso es porque…

—Porque no me ves como tu hermano.

Boquiabierto, con cómica expresión y la cola crispándose tras de él en evidente turbación, Zidane se tardó un par de minutos en idear una réplica— ¿Y cómo se supone que _te_ veo? —soltó fingiéndose ofendido.

— _Era_ un mago, no un adivino. Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

Zidane parpadeó, sintiéndose ahora desconcertado y levemente aliviado de poder desviar el tema— _¿"Era"?_ ¿Qué quieres decir con "era"?

—Sí, ya sabes, el pretérito del ser. Algo que fui y que ya no soy—rodó los ojos con fastidio, incorporándose sobre un codo para observar de frente al genoma rubio—. Ahora, responde mi pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —continuó el joven, la duda y la expectación reflejándose en su rostro bajo la precaria vela que se aproximaba a su final.

—Porque creí que era obvio—el ahora ex mago se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. En ese momento, lo inexplicable comenzaba a cobrar sentido en la cabeza de Zidane. Las preguntas que en ocasiones se hacía con respecto a Kuja, comenzaban a responderse una tras otra dejándole en un estado de febril entendimiento que le alteraba—. Después de todo, ya soy inútil para este mundo.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?! —el reclamo fue alto, sin embargo lo único que logró eso fue que la mirada de Kuja se afilara, torva… no, escrutadora en dirección a su interlocutor.

—Qué ingenuo… —comentó el otro tras unos densos segundos de silencio— El que no lo diga, no cambia el hecho de lo que soy—Habló con resuelta tranquilidad. Si a Kuja su actual condición le molestaba, Zidane no fue capaz de saberlo a pesar de que aquella melancolía se revivía en cada una de las ironías con las que éste solía bromear—. He perdido lo único que sabía hacer y eso me convierte en un ser sin utilidad, pero eso no significa que esté lamentando mi suerte. Fue algo que decidí.

Zidane que no se había atrevido a mirar a Kuja desde su arrebato, terminó haciéndolo, desconcertado. Su expresión enfurruñada iba siendo reemplazada por una de desconfiada curiosidad—No te comprendo…—aceptó finalmente.

La altiva, pero indudablemente hermosa sonrisa, suavizó las facciones del albino, llevándose aquella acepción de melancolía que aunque era hermosa, le perturbaba, le molestaba. Le dolía... La epifanía cambió su perspectiva, ante sus ojos, Kuja se veía más cercano, tan a su alcance como a la vez tan imposible que el pensamiento le produjo una inusitada desolación al saberse causante de gran parte del dolor de su acompañante. Por primera vez, sintió que su filosofía de vida, había sido contraproducente.

Ahora se daba cuenta de la disimulada tristeza en aquellas solitarias palabras.

Los párpados descansaron a media tapa, desviando la mirada a las desgastadas sábanas bajo ellos, pensando en todo y reviviendo cada respuesta que él había malinterpretado como burlas sin poder evitar sentirse culpable. Él, que había querido ser la panacea que curara al mago, tan sólo terminó siendo el veneno mortal para su espíritu. Pasó saliva percatándose de inmediato de la tensión de sus músculos, sus manos temblaban incontroladamente, sin embargo no era por nervios, sino por impotencia.

No pudo saber cuánto tiempo estuvo sumido en sus lamentaciones hasta que el calor de los dedos de Kuja le acarició la mejilla como el roce de una seda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos instantes, negándose a descubrir el merecido reproche en los ojos del genoma, mas sabiéndose incapaz de escapar, decidió enfrentarle. Se encontró con su inmaculado rostro, ya sin rastro de aquellos hematomas arrebatándole las maravillas de sus finos contornos, perdiendo por un momento la tribulación que la reflexión de sus acciones le habían provocado. Zidane contuvo la respiración por un tiempo que le pareció eterno, congelado, aturdido, maravillado sin quererlo.

—Tú puedes darme la utilidad que mi atormentada alma necesita—explicó—. Yo, que he perdido todo, decidí permanecer aquí sólo por ti.

El hilo compasivo de pensamientos se perdió tras aquellas palabras como un vendaval que arrastra todo a su paso. Abrió la boca varias veces sin encontrar que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran el sonido adecuado para expresarse—N-no…

—Sí—replicó Kuja sin dejarle terminar su idea—. Si tan sólo me dejas bailar para ti en este desolado escenario, encontraré la utilidad que necesito para continuar en este mundo.

— ¿Por qué…?— se atrevió a preguntar un poco más recuperado.

— ¿"Por qué"? —Repitió éste mientras una sonrisa estiraba la recta línea de sus labios, era una traviesa ironía que iluminaba su mirada— Porque amo las tragedias, pero estoy cansado de que mi obra no tenga un buen final. He decidido que interpretaré mi papel, pero a cambio tú, mi querido canario, serás mi público hasta que el telón de mi vida se cierre definitivamente.

Zidane siempre tardaba en descifrar las complicadas metáforas de su acompañante, por lo que tendía a permanecer callado- cuestión a la que sinceramente no se acostumbraba del todo- sin embargo en esta ocasión, milagrosamente su mente se encargó de decodificar lo implícito de aquel mensaje.

El hombre que le arrancaba de la estabilidad de la cordura y lo arrastraba a sus múltiples y fantasiosos mundos, terminó acorralándole y lo próximo que supo era que los labios de Kuja se encontraban unidos a los suyos, presionándolos con tal suavidad que ni siquiera el desconcierto de lo que acontecía le impidió disfrutar de ese no tan inesperado toque. Sentía los dedos del que fue mago enredarse en sus cabellos, desordenándolos con tal parsimonia que le era una gratificante caricia que le sosegaba, mientras que la otra mano se posaba en su pómulo, acariciándolo con uno de sus largos dedos.

En consecuencia, todas las incertidumbres se multiplicaron, mas aquello podía apartarlo a un alejado rincón de su mente para dejarse envolver por los brazos de la calma que experimentaba. Muchos labios habían tocado los suyos, varios dedos trazaron siluetas invisibles por su piel, innumerables confidencias fueron susurradas en sus oídos.

Ninguna igualaba a Kuja.

Su suave respiración velándole el rostro, la tersura de sus labios plantando un casto beso en su frente, la comparsa de sus corazones llevándoles a ambos cómodamente al lecho. Era imposible que Kuja no poseyera magia, no si hacía místico aquel momento con el movimiento de sus lánguidos ojos, que ahora que lo notaba, siempre lo habían observado con triste anhelo.

Zidane siguió contemplando al mago buscando algún signo de incomodidad y evitando lastimar sus heridas—Sólo estoy en contra de algo—dijo sin poder evitar divertirse por el desconcierto que se instaló en la expresión del otro hombre—. Quiero ser el héroe de tu historia. Recuerda que yo también soy un actor, pero soy un actor especializado en el romance y no en las tragedias.

Kuja reprimió una carcajada haciendo que sus hombros se estremecieran con tal violencia que Zidane temió haber causado alguna especie de colapso nervioso—Muy ingenioso mono—aceptó ensanchando su sonrisa a todo lo que su rostro le permitía. Supo que era una sonrisa sincera por la manera en la que las líneas se dibujaban a su alrededor con pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas—, pero acepto con la condición de que me permitas ser el héroe—Zidane no encontrándole el problema, sacudió los hombros con fingido desinterés— y como sabrás, cada héroe necesita una princesa.

El cerebro del rubio hizo clic en ese instante provocando que su rostro subiera un tono y le viera exigente, en búsqueda de una explicación— ¿Qué se supone que significa _eso_?

El antiguo mago había cerrado los ojos y repitió una y otra vez «Nada mi pequeño canario, nada» mientras estrechaba el abrazo y hundía el rostro en sus cabellos dorados.

* * *

Si mal no recuerdo, prometí un fic en el que Kuja no muriera y acá he cumplido.

Espero que los próximos sean menos deprimentes.

Los comentarios serán apreciados ;D


End file.
